Observations
by undertheocean
Summary: If there was one thing Macy Misa knew about herself, it was that she actually was pretty observant. One-shot. Macy - Stella friendship. Mentions of Joella.


**First JONAS fic. I lovelovelove Macy. And Joella. SO I sort of put them together?  
But yeah, I wanted to add a new dimension to Macy. And yet try to keep her loveable quirkyness.  
I hope I achieved that, and that no-one is too OOC****  
**

_Observations, a JONAS one-shot._

If there was one thing Macy Misa knew about herself, it was that she actually was pretty observant.

As long as a JONAS wasn't around, that is. Because then she just got this uncontrollable surge of excitement that (unfortunately) caused her to make a complete and total fool of herself. And more than likely, cause injury to one of said band's members. Of course, later on in the day, when they weren't within a five hundred foot radius of the petite athlete who tended to get over-enthused, she always realized how she must've looked like a total flake; something that was never good.

But anyway, back to the point. Macy Misa was observant. Even though most people thought her just to be someone who obsessed over things, (whether it be sports or JONAS,) she really wasn't. She certainly had more dimension than that. Or at least, she hoped that she did.

All of her observing though, as of late, focused on one person. And surprisingly, it wasn't who anyone would think. It wasn't Kevin of JONAS, or Joe of JONAS, or even Nick of JONAS. It was the one and only Stella Malone. Who seemed to have her own little obsessive problem.

Macy didn't say anything about it for awhile, and instead just observed. Making mental notes in her head, because she was looking forward to bombarding good ol' Stella with all the information she collected later on. Her lips remained sealed on the topic of anything related to the observations she made of her bubbly BFF. She locked it in a section of her brain which she happily labeled, 'Stella info. Open later!' and honestly didn't think about it until she was unknowingly reminded by Stella.

It was Friday night; Macy and Stella's night. It had been their night since they became friends. Stella would come over, and they'd sit and make popcorn, and watch movies, and do other stuff. Stella would sketch, like always, and listen while Macy divulged about whatever sports goings on she had.

But tonight, even though it wasn't part of the plan, Macy was going to divulge something else.

"Mace… is this like, instant kettle corn?"

The question confused Macy, and she got up off the barstool that surrounded the island in the kitchen, and strode over to Stella quickly. Popping her head into the pantry, she observed the box, and nodded. "That's what it says…"

"Oh, well that's interesting…"  
"How so?"  
"Well… Joe loves kettle corn. I wonder if he knows they make it microwavable."

That brought her back. Macy could feel herself get excited. And it wasn't because Joe of JONAS was mentioned. No, it's because she was reminded of that little box in her head.

"Macy, please don't tell me you're getting excited 'cause I mentioned Joe…" The slight annoyance in Stella's tone caused Macy to quickly shake her head, Stella's brown eyes rolling.

"No, no! Not at all, actually."

She could hear Stella's sigh of relief as she pressed the numbers on the microwave; Macy resuming her spot at the barstool. "It's just that you reminded me of something…"

"And that is?" The blonde quizzically raised an eyebrow in the tiny brunette's direction, causing Macy to squeak slightly.

"Well…" Oh lord. How was she to start this? The same overwhelming feeling she got when a JONAS was near was shockingly filling her, but she had to fight it. She was dying to see what Stella would say in defense of what Macy was to propose. So she inhaled a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly.

"It's just… I've sort of noticed, you talk about Joe…" it was so damn hard for her not to tag the 'of JONAS' on the end of that, but magically, she refrained. "Like, a lot, Stella. Like, almost as much as I do…"

Stella merely shook her head, causing the few loose tendrils of blonde hair to whip side to side quite violently, as if in super mega denial of something. Macy, of course, noticed this. "Do not," something else Macy managed to notice was the slight squeak in her voice, but didn't bring it up just yet.

"Do too, Stella. Do too. You're always like, Joe this, Joe that…" Macy paused, which was good, because boom! Right there was Stella with more denial.

"The only time I really talk about him is when I just got a design idea, or when he's annoyed me…" Stella trailed off. Macy observed.

"Which is, like, most of the time in case you didn't know. It's always one or the other." Macy nodded, noticing Stella's newfound antsy-ness, which caused her to jump when the microwave beeped, signaling the completion of their popcorn.

Stella managed to calm herself down, to which then she replied to Macy. "You're just being silly, Mace."

Macy just rolled her eyes, muttering to herself. Something about not being silly. Stella was the one being silly, in all honesty. Macy could tell that it was obvious that she at least liked Joe (don't say of JONAS, Macy!). And Macy was going to at least get her to admit that much.

"So, is that all?" Stella asked, placing the bowl of popcorn on the counter in front of Macy, before striding over to the fridge. Macy observed, watching as Stella eagerly switched the setting on the front so that the ice would come out 'cubed' versus 'crushed.'

"Oh… no. Sorry, Stella. I was just thinking about how I was going to admit that you liked Joe." Macy grinned, folding her hands and placing them in her lap.

The whole Stella bursting out the soda she hadn't swallowed just yet surprised her, though. Just like the slightly annoyed laugh that left following. "Macy, Macy, Macy. I don't… like Joe. I mean," Stella's lips pursed, and Macy's ears perked, mind ready to once more observe.

"You mean what?"

Stella tugged at the bottom of her shirt, straightening it out. "I mean," with a quick clearing of her throat, she continued. "He's my best friend. That I've known since I was three. Who is SO annoying at times, that I could just strangle him. I, Stella Malone, could never in a million years, like him like that."

Though Macy noticed the longing shining in Stella's eyes, which caused her to not believe a single word Stella just spoke.

"Uh-huh. I believe that."

"Good," Stella replied, proud.

"I was joking, Stella. I mean—the things about him you find annoying are the simplest of things. Things most people would just look over, for example…" Out of nowhere, Macy whipped out a notebook, labeled: Observations!! It was very nicely decorated, and seemingly had a section devoted to just Stella.

"Good lord, Macy!" Stella rolled her eyes, disapproving of Macy's dedication to her observation; mentally adding it to the list of things Macy obsessed about.

"Anyway…" Macy started once more, hoping not to be interrupted again. "To the trained eye, it's obvious that you like him. Not only do you get annoyed by the simplest things that he does that seem even remotely irksome…" she pointed to a list of things, which included: 'Gets annoyed when I like a guy.' and 'Purposely comes over to my house and changes the setting on the fridge to 'crushed' even though he knows I like my ice 'cubed.' Things like that. "You get excited by the simplest things. For example… It was the other day, we were between classes… one of the many times Joe came to talk to you. Right before I went into freak-out mode, thus causing super-sleuth Macy! mode to shut off, I noticed him just saying your name made you remarkably happier, and caused you to get anxious… and that's just the start of it."

Macy began quickly flipping through the pages, causing Stella to basically scream at her to stop. "Please, Mace, just put it away."

"Admit you like Joe," of JONAS! Her mind sang.

"It's different when I'm being forced," Stella admitted through her teeth, giving Macy the satisfaction she wanted and needed.

"So you do! Eee! I was right!" Macy's hands clapped together, hopping off the barstool to go give Stella a big hug, before happily picking up the popcorn bowl and the glass of soda Stella poured her before skipping off into the living room, where the DVD they put it was sitting, waiting for them to come press the play button.

"Just… Macy, don't tell him. Or Kevin. Or Nick." Stella's nose scrunched, plopping down onto the plush couch next to Macy, criss-crossing her legs as she reached into the popcorn bowl.

"Like I'd be able too! You know I go into crazy mode when any of them are within a five hundred foot radius of me." Though she hated that, at least she knew she did. Pressing play on the remote, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned to Stella. "So your secret is safe with me!"  
Stella just shook her head, laughing at Macy's antics, hoping that she'd never change.


End file.
